pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ghostglitch11/The Final Boss Explained
Man I Seriously Didn't think that it would come to this but..... I think no one has noticed this yet so. Remember the Arch Pandara and Arch Pandora? (The Other Vessel) Well for better understanding check the other vessel page and arch pandara page (I added the pictures so you can see what I mean later) Lets have a Brief review of the main story First the arch pandara is the Assimilated form of all the seven archfiends but gaining the symbol of the archfiend of tolerance only. Second Miss Covet-hiss and Standoffish Sonarchy both summoned and used the archfiends for revenge on the patapons. Third If you look Closely on the arch pandara's Giant form you can see on its "mandibles" are different colored eyes each color represents each of the seven archfiends. Now lets Go to After The main Story. First There is now a More Powerful form of the Arch Pandara... The Arch Pandora which now has a yellow and black color scheme Now here is what I wan't you to do look closely on the head of the Arch PANDORA not PANDARA see anything familiar? (if not go to the arch pandora's Trivia section) Now think of the eyes on its Giant Form see the Colors? I only Need two to explain what im getting here. Now think of all The Dark Heroes and The Archfiends They Are Partnered with. Now Do you Understand? Okay I will explain it For you Remember when they said they (Sonarchy and Covet-hiss) used the archfiends to extact revenge on the patapons? but it turns out that the archfiends might be using them? The Arch Pandara is the Mixed form of all archfiends right? but why does the symbol of only the archfiend of tolerance appears? why not some sort of mixed symbols or whatnot (Some of you would say because thats their leader but I think thats only 40 percent of the real thing) Now think of its giant Form (arch pandara) see the small colored eyes right? and the giant RED eye? Now do you remember the archfiends and who they are partnered with? do you understand now? This is only a Theory But what im getting at is this The Arch Pandara Isn't Just an Assimilated form Of all The Archfiends but it also needs a Host. In this Case the Dark Heroes. But They only need one Host.. so They Would Choose who among them is the most helpful of all At First they Chose Ragewolf because he is the one who started it and gathered the dark heroes But Two People Did something Bad that it Cost them their Lives... Thats Right Sonarchy and Covet-Hiss. The Archfiends Got Mad At the Two Of them but one of them realized that there was also second to the last that was helpful and that is sonarchy who most of the time leaded the team but Covet-hiss Disagreed as he Wanted to save him he Offered himself to be the host and inorder to do so the dark hero must first Merge with its Archfiend for the assimilation to be completed (Hence why The arch pandara gains the symbol of the archfiend of tolerance as it is with the merged host...). But still the Patapons Triumphed over the Archfiends thus Dispelling them Again but... so was Covet-hiss. Sonarchy Went Mad at the Archfiends for not telling him the risks but whats done is done but sonarchy had sworn revenge.. Do you remember the fact that removing the masks of a dark hero has no effect? Well Sonarchy had no idea about this but the masks are only for controlling them but it had another function that function was if the mask is broken the archfiend associated with the dark hero with that mask will die and must be replaced with the dark hero of that dead archfiend... Sonarchy Faced up to the archfiends as the archfiends needed another host but sonarchy was so mad that he threw his mask and told them that he will no longer obey them. The mask went on to the wall and got shattered as that happend the archfiends were shocked as the archfiend of justice started to fade away and Sonarchy was being transformed to replace the archfiend..... the other six archfiends thought of it and they agreed to turn to the arch pandora without a host to see if it can work it did.. but not completely. the Archfiends forgot that the mask got broken so they can't controll him anymore as they made him the host archfiend with out merging with another host dark hero he was under controll... as sonarchy realized that he was the arch pandora he realized that none of this would happen if the Patapons Left their tribe alone. He went mad and destroyed every patapon in his way but even if he's defeated they won't be dispelled but will always reamain together because of their mistake (no host). this explains why the symbol on arch pandora's head looks like a YELLOW bat and when its in giant form the Giant Yellow eye is looks half-closed (unlike the arch pandara which is fully open) which expresses that he is relaxed and that he is not worried the he might be defeated be cause he is really powerful! (Pride is what sonarchy represents always saying he is right). Do you see what I mean? (PS: just finished the Ultimate Equipments page in 1 sitting lol) Category:Blog posts